the rising
by skulblakablodh15
Summary: A long awaited prospect occurs between two lovers, they bring the greatest joy to each other. A simple gift that lights up their world. As time goes on no one can accept what has happened and deny the existence of this gift. It changes everything, but nothing at the same time. Perhaps something bring back the gift that had been banished from their thoughts, never to be seen again.
1. Chapter 1

It had been years since Arya had been carried away from Eragon by Firnen, leaving him on that ship with the elves. She still remembered how it felt to leave him behind, leave him with saying only one word "farewell." It was then that she realized that she loved him, that she _needed _him, but she did not turn back, and how could she, she was queen. She finally told herself "it was not meant to be."

"_It is okay, little one_, _there was nothing you could do" _said Firnen in the most reassuring voice he could muster. "But there was something I could do, I could have accepted him!" Arya exclaimed "He gave me his heart on multiple occasions and I stomped on it EVERY TIME!" Before Firnen could reply Arya added in a slightly calmer voice "there was something I could do, Firnen, but I neglected it and lost my chance at the only man my heart has really accepted." To this Firnen had no reply but "_I am truly sorry, little one"_

Suddenly Arya awoke from her dream that she had been having to a knock on her. Lazily she rolled out of her bed and walked sleepily toward the door, and opened it to see none other than the Tialdari hall messenger boy, oslingr. Touching his fingers to his lips the young elf boy started the traditional elven greeting "atra esterni ono thelduin" "atra du ono varda" "My queen, you have a visitor at the edge of the city he is now with some soldiers at the main street." "Who is it?" Arya asked now intrigued "He refuses to give anyone his name until he speaks with you." Said oslingr. "Very well," replied Arya who immediately dismissed the boy and started to make herself presentable. "_Who do you think it could be?" _asked Firnen curious "_I cannot be sure, but I feel a powerful magician nearby." _ Said Arya, changing into a robe of rich, autumn red with golden trim.

After a brisk walk to the edge of the city, she came upon a group of around ten elven soldiers with drawn swords surrounding a man in a dark wool cloak. The soldiers parted to let their queen through to the man. The man stood about six feet tall, with broad shoulders. One of the soldiers announced Arya's arrival at which point the mysterious man threw his hood of to reveal long, dark brown hair, almost black, and pointed ears of either a rider or an elf. Turning to face Arya, the man revealed his face, he had chiseled features, tanned skin, and dark grey eyes that bore directly into her soul. Arya knew at first glance that it belonged to none other than murtagh. 


	2. planning

**Hey guys I'm back and before I start the story I'd like to say thank you to, elemental dragon slayer, and luotian 1999 for your reviews!**

**THANK YOU!**

**Also I'd like to say that the last chapter was a prologue or something of the sort. Because it was so short it wouldn't really fit as anything else. o.O**

**But without further ado**

**I give you chapter 2**

**Eragon **

As Eragon stood there on the deck of the ship, he couldn't help but think "_why…why me...just weeks ago she admitted that, given time, we could be together."_ After the initial shock of leaving everything went away, all he thought of was Arya. He thought of her flowing raven hair, her deep emerald eyes, and her laugh, her laugh was defiantly what he missed most. Whenever she laughed it sounded like angels singing beautiful and hypnotic melodies from above. But alas, it was no more. "_Little one, you need to stop dwelling on the past, and look to the bright future ahead. You shall never gain anything from pondering what could have been, or asking yourself 'what if"_

The rest of the ship's travel was somewhat uneventful, minus a small sandbar problem, which was solved quickly. On the seventh week of their journey they spotted a tree-line on the horizon, and soon found themselves on the great eastern ocean. On which the party sailed for three days, until one morning one of the elves spotted a small smudge of land in the distance. Upon further inspection, it turned out to be a small island. And as they got closer they saw that it was not one but many islands, all spiraled around one larger island. The largest island was larger than palancar valley; in the center of the island was a large canyon roughly one mile wide and two miles deep. In fact in the deepest parts of the canyon there were active lava pools crusted with rock. And to the head of the canyon stood a noble, solitary peak as tall as farthen dur. At the sight of the soon-to-be majestic home of the dragons and riders, saphira let out a ferocious roar of excitement. "_LITTLE ONE, WE HAVE FOUND OUR HOME!"_ "That we have! That w…"

At that moment Eragon woke from his dream that he had been having repeatedly ever since they finished the canyon city of du evarinia, and mountain fortress of thornessa skolir. As Eragon lay there he had a thought that had struck him many times before but he had never done anything about. He was bound by fate to never return to alagaesia, but others could come and go as they please. This thought had suddenly brought him so much joy that he had not felt in over a century. He decided to contact murtagh immediately, to inform him of the plans he was brewing.

**Murtagh **

It had been one-hundred twenty-seven years since thorn had chosen to bond with murtagh, and in that span of time he had started to slowly gain the appearance of an elf. Throughout the years he and thorn had come out of seclusion in the northern part of alagaesia. Now they were living peacefully in illiria occasionally training a few new riders that Eragon and the other masters could not.

For the most part life was the same everyday routine, wake up, carry out the day's errands, fly with thorn, and begin anew. The pair would have liked something more, but they were content to wait. Until one day when Eragon contacted him. "Hello, brother" "Eragon! Hello, how have things been going since last we talked, long ago as it was?" "It has been too long. Things fare well, here the riders are growing in number, but I sense there may be a slight problem with the local deer population in the future… how do things go with you and thorn?

"Ah, we grow fat and lazy feasting in illiria while we would rather be roaming free among the vast land in which we live." Replied murtagh with a twinge of amusement in his voice. "As much fun as this has been I am afraid there are other reasons I must consult with you." Said Eragon before he went over his plans. As murtagh listened a smile crept over his face, when Eragon was done murtagh said "And how do you know she will accept?" "I am not sure but it is worth a try is it not?"Eragon said "yes, I shall accept. But do not expect such a quick response from her." "Never." And with that Eragon ended the spell, leaving murtagh to relay the message to thorn and later to Elesmera.

**Alright this is pretty much what I did with Arya except with murtagh and Eragon.**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**And don't forget to REVIEW! :D**


	3. homecoming

**Thank you guys for the support every review is greatly appreciated! **

**Arya: when do I get to be back in the story?**

**Me: soon enough, I already have plans for you missy…**

**Arya: oh crap…**

**Me: what? *innocent face***

**Eragon/murtagh: *laughs hysterically***

**Me: what's so funny?**

**Murtagh: did you not see her face! That's the most terrified I've ever seen her!**

**Eragon: bad idea man *worried face***

**Murtagh: why…*arrow to the face***

**Arya: that's why!**

**Me: anyway… time for chapter three!**

As Arya stood there waiting for murtagh to explain his sudden appearance, she wanders why he didn't just tell the guards who he was. There was an uncomfortable silence as Arya examined him with her unblinking emerald gaze. It remained as such until she realized that he wished to talk in private. "Come, let us talk elsewhere." Arya finally commented. "Of course, your majesty." replied murtagh walking with Arya.

Upon arrival at oromis' old hut, Arya turned to face murtagh, who had a stupid grin spread over his face. Just as Arya was about to question him about it he began to talk, in hi deep firm voice. "Eragon has contacted me recently on matters that demand both our attentions." "And what would these matters be, might I ask?" Arya questioned now very curious. "He intends to invite you to a celebration of the ages at his almighty riders' stronghold!" Replied Murtagh still grinning widely.

Arya was shocked at the sudden invitation and all she could stutter out was "a-and w-w-when will this b-be t-t-taking place?" Arya somehow managed to ask, which only made murtagh's grin spread even wider, which worried Arya.

"As soon as is possible after our arrival." Murtagh said, his grin slowly shrinking. "I have never been to this place though." Arya said sadly.

"Neither have I, but, he did send me a small stone that whenever one looks through the center the path will become clear." Murtagh said holding up a small ring shaped stone with glowing blue magic in the center.

At the sight of the small bauble that would lead them to the new home of the dragons, an expression of pure joy crossed Arya's face that she had not had since Eragon left. "Well then let me inform Eragon and my advisors of my decision, make preparations, and let's be off!"

Murtagh was shocked by her sudden decision, and just stared at her with a gaping mouth. Murtagh closing his mouth said "meet with me in illiria when you are ready." And with that they both walked back in the direction of Elesmera to ready themselves for the journey ahead.

Two days later Arya was in illiria, but before they could leave the newly crowned king had to throw a banquet on their behalf. So that night they feasted and drank and made merry before returning to their rooms to rest before they embark on their journey to the rider stronghold.

The next morning they rose before dawn, ready to be of. By mid-morning they saw the outline of the harac desert, and by sunset the following day they had passed through it completely, and decided to make camp by a small stream.

The following morning they flew until they came to the trading outpost of hedarth. There they re-stocked on supplies and rested. When they started off again the sun was just rising, and there didn't appear to be a single cloud in the sky. The rest of the flight was uneventful, and the conditions were perfect for flying long distances.

On the eighth day of their journey they started to see dragons which brought joy the hearts of dragon and rider alike. On the fifteenth day they saw a sandy beach with what looked to be a purple dragon basking in the sun, upon further inspection it turned out to be a dragon of velvety purple with reddish veins.

Joy flared up in thorn as he realized that this dragon was his 'daughter' and his happiness radiated into murtagh through their mental connection. The party landed on the beach next to the dragon and rider, and was greeted by a woman with bright red hair and deep blue eyes that looked strangely familiar to Arya. "Greetings, ebrithilar, I trust your flight here was to your satisfaction?" Greeted the rider in a voice that Arya defiantly knew. "_I know that voice. But Katrina died over sixty years ago! So that means this must be…"_ "My name is Ismira, daughter of Roran stonghammer and rider of Rak'wen." "Pleased to meet you Ismira and you o' mighty dragon Rak'wen. I knew your mother, and I must say you look just like her." "Thank you, your majesty, the pleasure is mine. And you must be uncle murtagh. Do you mind if I call you that?" "The title is not degrading; you honor me by considering me, your uncle's half-brother, as such. I should ask you if you would call me uncle." Replied murtagh in a jesting tone.

"Right then, uncle has sent me to escort you to the island, he wants to speak with you in person as soon as possible." And with that the six took to the skies over the seas, on to the stronghold of the riders. The sun had nearly set when they saw it, the smudge on the horizon that meant that they were where they needed to be. They were _home._

As they flew toward the island they could clearly see an extremely tall mountain with a castle built in and around it, and a vast crevasse that seemed to radiate with light, seemingly from the city that was expanding from the bounds of the canyon. Dragons and riders littered the sky and let loose jets of colored flame into the pinkish sunset sky.

It was then that Ismira spoke "welcome to Du Evarinia! Home of the riders! Welcome to you whenever you deign to grace us with your presence!" It was the most beautiful place Arya had ever seen.

As they neared the mountain a giant blue dragon took flight from near the top of the castle "_my love…"_ both Firnen and Arya thought simultaneously

**okay i don't know how he did it but somehow murtagh came back to life... weird.**

**also as you can see my chapters are getting somewhat longer **

**they are still not as long as some would like and i hate it but i seem to loose focus as the writing progresses on one chapter **

**and also i might be doing a comedy story later on, truth or dare, maybey tell me what you think **

**don't forget to review **

.


	4. a moonlight meeting

**Chapter four is here and if not for you guys it woldn't**

**so thank you **

**also i know this chapter is somewhat short i just kinda had to stop were i did because if not there would be too many things going on at same time**

**anyway enjoy!**

As Arya, Firnen, Murtagh, Thorn, Ismira, and Rak'wen, flew through the sunset sky above du evarinia. Saphira sped toward them with mighty flaps of her wings, leaving the air reverberating with the sound of thunder.

When saphira was directly in front of them, she uttered a deafening roar of happiness, which made all the other dragons on the island roar in return. After a brief greeting they landed in an inside garden, much like tialdari hall. Tall, majestic pines towered in orderly rows like living pillars in a hall with a granite pathway inlayed with gold. The massive room was large enough for shruican to have flown in it long ago. Strangely, the hall was not lit by the flameless lanterns of the dwarves, but by many floating werelights.

At the far end of the dimly lit hall, a giant stone table meant for holding riders council meetings, was set up with twenty high backed chairs of granite with padded leather seats. At the top of each majestic seat was a colored gem that Arya guessed was the color of each elder rider's dragon. Inlayed in the middle of the red granite table was a dragon who's each individual scale was a separate, slightly overlapping gem of every color imaginable.

Such beauty was in the room that Arya nearly fell, and would have if Eragon weren't there to catch her. Regaining her balance Arya asked "how long did it take to build this?"

"It took twenty-seven years to build du evarinia and thornessa skolir. And it took three years to sing the trees to the size they are now, for there are over a thousand trees in the fortress, including these fifty." Replied Eragon, pride in his voice.

"Why so many trees?" asked murtagh, puzzled.

"Housing for the students, in the lower and middle levels, and a source of air in the higher levels since the fortress spans the entire height of the mountain." Replied Ismira in her sweet, yet commanding voice.

Dropping the subject Eragon said "and how are things in ala…"but was stopped as Arya and murtagh embraced him, murtagh a heavy bear hug, and with Arya a light, tender hug. Murtagh pulled away almost immediately, yet Arya lingered and planted a quick peck on his cheek before removing herself from his strong arms.

Eragon appeared dazed, a slight smile on his face and through an enormous effort o will, kept from reaching up to his cheek as he stared blindly into the distance. ", right then, it is wonderful to see you here."

"Indeed," replied murtagh smiling and glancing at Arya, while winking at Eragon.

Eragon sighed and said, "Come I will show you were you will be staying."

Eragon led the riders, minus Ismira, to their separate rooms. Murtagh's was a spacious room with a large bed with a giant fairth of Thorn above it, and a large balcony overlooking the city. On the balcony was a large three foot thick mattress for Thorn. Murtagh was astonished by the fact that Eragon had built a room specifically for him and Thorn. Murtagh thanked Eragon and bid him goodnight, at the same time Thorn landed on the balcony.

Arya's room was much the same, but it was larger. Half of the room was consumed by a large tree with a study sung into the base. The entire western wall was covered with a fairth of Firnen and saphira flying the night they met, sending jets of flame from their maws while spiraling each other. Arya was speechless and just turned to Eragon mouth gaping and eyes wide, and then he smiled. It was a bright smile that expressed all the love and care he had. She couldn't control herself; she was lost, lost in his smile, and before she knew what was happening she was in his arms. She didn't pull away because she didn't want to lose him, not again. She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked into his chocolate eyes and was surprised to see they were slowly turning blue from the inside.

She laid her head down on his shoulder again and stayed like that for several minutes until she lifted her head again and kissed him. In that kiss she expressed to him what she knew she could not in words. After several seconds, she continued with her tongue, allowing his to enter. As their tongues battled for dominance in their wet caverns, Arya moved her arms to his neck, while he moved his to her waist.

They continued until Arya pulled away, still very close, panting for breath. She kissed him quickly on the lips, and withdrew, smiling at him. Walking over to the balcony, she motioned for him to follow. He complied, and they stood there talking of nothing of importance late into the night.

They continued as such until Eragon brought up the celebration. "We will be having the celebration tomorrow evening if it is to your liking." It was more of a statement than a question.

"yes that would be wonderful," she smiled at him and snuggled closer to him on the sofa they were now sitting on, and laid her head on his chest. Last she remembered, she was gazing up at the stars in the arms of the one she loved.

**aww isn't that sweet young love always is **

**hope it'l work out**

**don't forget to review!**


	5. a dance in fire

**Sorry for not updating I've been really busy lately and school comes first**

**So I haven't been writing a whole lot **

**Arya: you forgot about us **

**Me: no I have not… I've just been really busy**

**Everyone: …**

**Me: chapter five!**

As Eragon lay on the sofa with Arya leaning against him, he is the happiest he has ever been. He tears his eyes off of the heavens above, and looks at the angel wrapped tightly around him, sleeping peacefully in his arms. He admired her beauty while she slept, using his chest as a pillow.

He gently bent down and kissed her on the top of the head, lifted her up, and carried her to her bed. Gently laying her down on her mattress he pulled some blankets over her. He watched quietly as she stirred in her sleep, a slight frown on her face, apparently noticing the lack of her new pillow. He smiled softly when she didn't wake up, and turned to leave. He hesitated at the door, turning to look at Arya sleeping pleasantly, having found the pillow.

He left the room silently, and turned to see Ismira walking down the hall. Smiling at him slyly she said "having fun, uncle?"

Eragon smiled and replied "we only talked, but yes I am enjoying myself."

Ismira nodded and continued walking down the hallway, smiling. "Tell me if I am going to have any little cousins." She said in a jesting tone.

To this Eragon only rolled his eyes and said nothing, for in a way he had slept with her, but not how she was suggesting.

He sought out saphira, and when he touched her mind, he recoiled; he instantly knew why she had not returned. She was mating with Firnen. He was amazed at how quickly it had happened, until he remembered the kiss he and Arya shared and quickly brushed of the thought. That night when he got to his room, instead of going straight to bed, he went to his study to write the day's activities.

As he started writing saphira returned, he smiled knowingly at her and said "having fun I see,"

"_You have no room to talk, I know what you did with Arya." _replied saphira, making a dragon's smile.

"I did not mate with Arya, and _she_ kissed me…" said Eragon trailing off obviously fantasizing about what might happen.

"_I'm going to leave you to whatever it is you are doing_." Saphira stated.

And with that she laid down on her giant dragon mattress, her scales shining brilliantly by the candle light. Eragon thought to himself that fate smiled greatly upon him, to have the two most beautiful beings on the entire world, in his life, albeit one more questionably than the other.

When Eragon was done writing he walked over to his half-asleep dragon and lay down under her wing.

"_Little one, why is it you choose to sleep with me, after all this time?" _asked saphira in a loving voice.

"Because I have finally realized that I have the most beautiful and elegant beings in this world in my life, and all of them I consider family. You, Ismira and rak'wen, Firnen, and _Arya." _

"_Little one, you truly love her don't you" _saphira asked, already knowing his answer.

"Of course I do. I've loved her ever since I first laid eyes on her, that will never change no matter what happens, or how long I have to wait." Replied Eragon in a dreamy voice.

Sleep slowly drifted over them, and they rested peacefully all through the night, until someone knocked on the door.

"Eragon get up it is almost noon." Thundered murtagh's voice from the other side of the door.

"Blast you, Eragon, if you don't get out here I'm going to come in there and get you myself!" exclaimed murtagh with slight amusement in his voice that could be heard through the door.

Eragon slowly got up and started dressing; he had just put his leggings on when murtagh stormed though the door. "What is wrong with you?!" murtagh shouted "me and Arya have been waiting outside for hours, trying to get you up!"

Eragon's face grew bright red, redder than Thorn. All Eragon could say was "I am truly sorry."

"No you're not." Said murtagh chuckling.

With that murtagh left the room, and Eragon continued dressing. When he was done he walked outside his room to see murtagh sitting on the floor leaning against the wall smiling at the ceiling. And he saw Arya standing at a window looking out over the main hall. She had her hair down out of her usual hair band and was now hanging freely about her shoulders. The sight was so entrancing he didn't even hear murtagh addressing him. "Eragon!" murtagh shouted in annoyance.

With a start Eragon said "yes, why do you like to yell so much?"

"Well, he has to get your attention somehow, if you always just stare blindly at me you will never get anything done." Replied Arya with a knowing smile.

After giving them a complete tour of the fortress and city, he bid them Farewell to go and get ready for the celebration to come. He then went to his room to bathe and shave with magic. When he had finished he fumbled through his elven tunics for one suitable for the occasion.

Then he stumbled upon a tunic of a royal blue with deep green trim and a dragon of the same color on the chest. He thought it was perfect, so he tried it on. The tunic fit him perfectly; it fit close around his broad shoulders and his chest, and hung looser along his abdomen. Satisfied with his clothing, he turned his attention to his dark brown hair. It was now rather long, hanging almost to his shoulders it hung wildly down the sides and some in front of his face slightly curved at the end of the strands. He was satisfied that it was already where he wanted it to be. When he was done getting ready, he climbed on top of saphira and she lazily glided down spiraling in large circles.

The party was being held at the sparring fields, at the edge of the city, at the surface of the canyon. He arrived at the clearing where tables were set up at the edge of a large dance floor. It was still early, and he was only checking if everything was ready.

When he saw that everything was in order, he got back on saphira, and flew to his room. He then made the quick walk to Arya's room. When he knocked on the door he was questioned by Arya.

"Who is it" Arya asked in her musical voice, Eragon could listen to it all day.

"Eragon" he answered

"Please, come in." she called back.

Eragon opened the door, and what he saw made his jaw drop. There Arya stood with a beautiful green dress that perfectly complemented her form, hugging all the right places. Her long raven lochs draped elegantly over her shoulders, like flowing water in spring. Her scent of pine was stronger and more intoxicating than ever, and on her brow was a golden circlet with five emeralds, perfectly complementing her eyes.

"You look stunning" she finally said. Seemingly she had studied him just as intensely as he did her.

"To say the same for you would be an understatement." Eragon said in awe of her immense beauty.

"Thank you, you honor me with your compliments." Arya said flattered.

"You are very welcome, your majesty. There was another reason I have come at this time, as you know these kind of celebrations are often used to bring dates to. Will you go with me, your majesty?" asked Eragon bowing.

Arya was not surprised by his offer, no, she was waiting for it, "Rise, Eragon shadeslayer, I will go with you, but on one condition, and do not lie, were you asking me to go as a friend or as a date?"

"As you wish, but I could not lie to you if I tried. I was asking if you would go with me as a date." Said Eragon, hoping it was the right answer; he silently prayed to all the gods that it was.

"Yes, I will go with you, I have been waiting all day for you to ask." Answered Arya, beaming with joy.

Eragon could not believe what had just happened. He could feel a smile as wide as saphira's tail cover his face, he did not care. **He was with Arya. **He then leapt over to her and picked her up off her feet and carried her to saphira, where he quickly mounted and let Arya grab his hand, hoisting her up saphira's immense bulk. When they were in the air, Arya spun around in the saddle and kissed Eragon, demonstrating her elven flexibility. When they arrived at the field, couples were already arriving on dragon back. Near the dais at the edge of the dance floor, they saw murtagh and Thorn talking to Firnen.

After briefly addressing the crowd that was now fully gathered. Saying that the party was for one-hundred years of living on the island. Everyone feasted, drank and made merry, when they were done eating Eragon asked Arya to dance.

"May I have this dance?" Eragon asked extending a hand toward her.

"I would love to dance." Answered Arya, smiling widely.

As they made their way to the dance floor, the song changed and was replaced by a beautiful, somewhat sad melody. Ignoring the hoots and mocking noises from murtagh and Ismira, they started to dance, Arya was an excellent dancer, she moved perfectly to the music.

As they danced a large space appeared from the other couples moving off to the side to watch. When the clearing got quite large saphira and Firnen launched into the air, each dragon forming a half-circle of flame around the couple. Saphira made a blue half-circle of flame, while Firnen a green one, once the dragons were done the fire formed a perfect circle, the half that occupied Eragon was a bright sapphire blue, while the half that Arya danced in a beautiful emerald green. When the song was done, Eragon spun Arya around, and with an arm around her waist, stopped her so that her back was almost parallel to the ground.

The crowd watching them cheered as Eragon lifted her up and quickly kissed her. Walking to the table Arya leaned toward Eragon and whispered in his ear "I want to talk to you after the party."

"Can you not tell me now?" Eragon said in a very hushed voice.

"It is more important than you think." Said Arya, dropping the subject.

As they reached the table, they met the genuinely shocked faces of their companions. Murtagh said "did you plan that, the song was perfect, the dancing was perfect and the fire…" he trailed off. So Ismira finished for him.

"It was amazing; you are more talented than I expected uncle." She said still shocked.

"You still never answered my question, was that planned?" Murtagh demanded.

"No, I was as surprised as you." Answered Eragon.

"The song was called 'a dance in fire" Arya stated "the dragons must have found that out and made that happen."

"They must have." Said murtagh.

For the rest of the night, the group talked and joked and laughed, but Eragon couldn't get over the fact that Arya wanted to talk to him about something.

"_What do you think she wants?"_ asked saphira, curiosity eating away at her soul as well.

"_Would be able to know but her, she is impossible to read." _Answered Eragon, bewildered.

Eragon was alone in his thoughts with saphira until he heard Arya say "I have become very tired, I do believe I shall retire."

"I believe that is what I shall do as well." Eragon said standing with Arya.

As they made their way to their dragons, murtagh winked at Eragon in an approving way. Eragon rolled his eyes and looked away from his brother. Saphira leaped into the sky and flew to his room, and much to his surprise, so did Firnen.

As soon as Eragon got off of saphira, she leaped into the sky, followed by Firnen. Arya looked equally surprised, but still walked over to Eragon and lightly kissed his cheek. Eragon then asked Arya the question he had wanted to ask all night.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me abo…" was all Eragon was able to get out before Arya stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"This is a very delicate question, so I will just ask bluntly. Will you be my…mate?"Arya asked in a hushed voice.

Eragon was hopelessly, utterly, shocked. He couldn't think straight enough to make a response in words.

Arya seeing this said "here I'll make it simple for you" Arya pointed to her lips "kiss me here, you say yes…"

Eragon didn't give her time to make him the second offer, he just kissed her, he didn't want there to be another option. She hesitated and after enough time she was the one that deepened the kiss. They kissed each other with more fire than ever thought possible. And for the second time that night they had a dance in fire.

And out of nowhere Arya reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt and ripped it off over his head. Then she started to kiss a small circle on his bare chest slowly going lower. He took the hint and tore her shirt off, and the rest of the night was a blur from there on.

**Okay if your disappointed I'm not doing a lemon sorry**

**But I just won't do it**

**It was awkward going this far for me**

**So longer chapter hope you liked it**

**And don't forget to review**


	6. new life (part-1)

**Okay you may think you are pretty far into the story by now**

**Nope**

**Think of it this way, you just watched the first hour of a peter Jackson movie**

**So yeah**

**Still an important part of the story though**

**So keep reading**

**Previously **

"This is a very delicate question, so I will just ask bluntly. Will you be my…mate?"Arya asked in a hushed voice.

And out of nowhere Arya reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt and ripped it off over his head. Then she started to kiss a small circle on his bare chest slowly going lower. He took the hint and tore her shirt off, and the rest of the night was a blur from there on.

Arya awoke feeling peaceful; she remembered nothing of the night before, except that Eragon was now her mate. She rolled over to see Eragon already awake, neither of them wearing any cloths. Arya looked at him with a smile and kissed him. She then got up and grabbed Eragon's shirt, when she put it on he smiled at her and said "you do know that is my shirt, and I want it back?"

"No, it's my shirt now." Arya smiled at him cheekily.

He then leaned in and kissed her passionately, she rolled over on top of him and said "nice try, but it's mine now, so are you." Arya said with a knowing smile placing emphasis on 'you'.

Eragon frowned, but went back in for another kiss. They lay there on the bed and kissed until someone knocked on the door.

"Eragon, this is the second time I have had to do this, please get up. And where is Arya, I haven't seen her since last night." Came the voice of murtagh through the door.

"I am here, and Eragon is getting up now." Said Arya, giddy to see murtagh's reaction.

"WHAT?! Why are you in there!" screamed murtagh.

"If you will wait, I will tell you when you can come in to talk." Said Eragon, annoyed.

At that Eragon got dressed and Arya shrunk a pair of his leggings with magic to fit her, not even bothering shrinking the shirt.

"You can come in now!" Eragon called.

"Why is Arya in your room at this time? I demand an answer, Eragon!" yelled murtagh.

"We are mates now, it is okay, we were going to tell you later, but that is no longer an option." Said Arya in a calm voice.

After much explaining murtagh's face finally changed from rage, to a smile and he said "well, I am happy for you. May you live long in love, and have many children."

Arya's face flashed panic but was gone as quickly as it appeared, she forced herself to smile, Eragon looked at her questioningly, but before he could say anything murtagh said "right then, I do believe I owe Ismira some coin,"

"Why would you say that?" asked Arya, confusion plastered on her face.

"Well… we took bets on whether or not you were really in love, I lost." Murtagh said smiling.

They all broke out laughing hysterically.

"What is so funny?" said Ismira walking through the door.

Without saying anything, murtagh walked over to Ismira and gave her three shinny gold coins.

To say that Ismira was shocked would be an understatement, her mouth hung open, and her eyes were like two large saucers. Then she smiled brightly and ran squealing over to Eragon and Arya, and embraced them at the same time.

"So I _will_ be getting little cousins, won't I?" squealed Ismira erupting with joy.

"Only time can tell." Said Arya, smiling to Eragon.

"Wow, already?" murtagh asked, winking at Eragon. Ismira just smiled brightly, her deep blue eyes depicting pure joy.

After they left Arya said "I would like to stay an extra week after murtagh leaves."

"Of course, my love. Whatever you wish." Eragon said happily.

At that moment, a young boy burst into the open door.

"Ebrithil, an egg is hatching in the nesting house!" said the boy, in an exited tone.

Eragon and Arya then sprinted toward the door in a joyous fashion. Upon arrival a beautiful sky blue egg, given to the riders, lay on a pillow with a growing web of cracks on the surface. A beautiful young elf girl, with long blonde hair, of around ten, sat beside the egg, pure joy on her face. After around five minutes of small cracks being formed, a large chunk of the shell fell off, and out popped the head of a small blue dragon. Immediately after the dragon emerged from the shell Eragon touched the dragon's mind.

"It is a female!" said Eragon to the girl, very excited, "go on, touch her." Eragon said.

The girl complied, and there was a flash of blue light, the girl screamed in pain as the bond was being established. Eragon winced at the sound, both beautiful and horrible at the same time. Two hours later the girl woke up in her bed, where Eragon and Arya had put her. The young dragon hatchling was walking around exploring the room.

The girl smiled as she watched her romp around the room, going wherever she pleased. She looked up at Eragon and he smiled at her "what is your name young rider?"

"My name is Annari, ebrithil." Said the girl.

"Pleased to meet you, rider Annari, do you know what you are going to name your dragon?" Said Eragon.

"I think I shall name her elliren." Replied Annari, her pale blue eyes, strangely the same color as her dragon, shone with pure joy.

"A fine name, indeed," said Eragon happily.

The week passed quickly, and when murtagh left Ismira volunteered to go with him. Eragon did not protest, she wanted to bond with her uncle, so he let her. Nothing of importance happened in the next week, until one night when they were laying in bed. Eragon asked Arya "what would happen if you _did _get pregnant?"

Arya sighed the question would be unavoidable "well, I will have a child, Eragon." She said smiling at him.

"If I get pregnant, the child will be an elf, if it is a boy it will probably look like you, with the features of an elf but the bodily build of a human. The child will also be immortal, and have the speed and strength of an elf. It will also mature faster because of its human blood."

"How do you know this?" asked Eragon.

"It has happened before, the elf was a boy, he died at the hands of the empire in illiria." Arya said sorrow in her voice.

"As for a girl, she probably would not be much different, maybe look more like an elf." Said Arya, smiling at Eragon while snuggling closer to her love.

The rest of the week passed very quickly, and when it was time for Arya to return to ellesmera, all Eragon could do was wave goodbye and promise to scry her at sunrise every day.

He was devastated when she left, but the weeks passed quickly, scrying her daily for comfort. Every day was the same, except one day when he contacted Arya "hello, my love, I trust you have had a good night's sleep?" Eragon asked.

Arya was beaming with joy, and Eragon instantly knew there was something she was not telling him.

"Eragon, I am pregnant!"

**HOLY S*****

**Okay I just crapped my pants**

**Or did i… o.O**

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. new life (part-2)

**Holy crap! Arya is pregered, what happens next**

**Remember; first hour in a peter Jackson movie. **

**Previously**

He was devastated when she left, but the weeks passed quickly, scrying her daily for comfort. Every day was the same, except one day when he contacted Arya "hello, my love, I trust you have had a good night's sleep?" Eragon asked.

Arya was beaming with joy, and Eragon instantly knew there was something she was not telling him.

"Eragon, I am pregnant!"

Eragon got up from where he had fainted on the floor and saw Ismira standing in front of him, concern on her face.

"Are you alright, uncle?" she asked him.

"I should be fine, but Arya is… pr…pre...Pregnant." Replied Eragon, still in a joyful shock.

Ismira nearly fainted also when she heard the news, her eyes like two blue stars, her face almost colorless compared to them. Even her hair bright red hair was no match for the radiance of her eyes.

"Congratulations! You have been like a father to me, and now you actually will be a father!" Ismira said enthusiastically. "Do you have a preference of boy or girl?" asked Ismira immediately regretting asking.

"I would have no preference even if the child were born a fish!" Eragon replied almost appalled.

"I am sorry for asking." Said Ismira sounding ashamed that she had even thought he would have a preference.

"don't be, I would have asked the same thing." Said Eragon in a reassuring voice.

With that Ismira gave him her congratulations once again, and left leaving Eragon to ponder about being a father. That night he made a fairth of Arya when she was in the garden smelling a bright pink flower. When he finished it was a perfect image of Arya, he then remembered the fairth that brom had made of his mother "_ever the wheel turns,"_ he thought to himself.

He placed the fairth on the desk and went to bed, that night he dreamed of only Arya and their unborn child. When he woke the next morning, he contacted Arya, an image of her came into view and she smiled and said "hello my love, I am sorry about yesterday I would have waited until you woke up, but I was needed elsewhere."

"Do not be sorry, you should be very happy." Eragon said in a loving voice "Will you be journeying here to have the baby?" asked Eragon hopefully.

"Yes, but not immediately, for I am needed here." Replied Arya.

Before Eragon could object saphira interrupted with "_little one, an egg is forming inside me!" _she cried joyfully. A second later a roar was heard from the direction of the city.

Arya saw Eragon's eyes widen and shock creep over his face at the same time a roar rang through the mirror.

Just when she was going to question him about it, he said "looks like you aren't the only pregnant female in my life… saphira is also!" Eragon said in glee.

Arya suddenly made a sound that he had never heard before, she squealed with joy. "When is the egg due?" squealed Arya.

"_I would guess the same time as your hatchling." _Saphira told Eragon, who relayed the information to Arya.

"Do you know if you want the dragon to be wild or bonded?" asked Arya a sparkle in her eye.

"_The first egg Firnen and I had was wild, I will give this egg to the riders." _said saphira happily.

"I will start my return to you when the new week arrives." Said Arya smiling "congratulations, saphira."

And with that Eragon ended the spell and went on with the day's activities. The week passed quickly, and soon enough, Arya and Firnen arrived.

When Arya arrived, she immediately went to Eragon's wash room, to use a mini waterfall he had that was controlled by magic. When she was inside the small room that the waterfall was in she said the incantation to start the water-flow and warm it. After she undressed she examined herself in the mirror, her belly was still flat and toned, and her slender legs were covered with gracefully curved muscles. Her somewhat greasy hair hung wildly around her shoulders and back and partially obscured her breasts. Her breasts were perky and perfectly round, and just large enough to make Eragon swoon, which was so very amusing to her she had found it almost impossible to not laugh at.

She had just stepped into the water, when she heard the door open and saw Eragon walk in. She smiled at him questioningly and he said "I have yet to wash today, and unless you have any objections, I would like to do that now." He said smiling at her inspecting her form for any signs of pregnancy.

She nodded and after an uncomfortable silence she said "I thought you wanted to wash."

He blushed slightly and started undressing; when he was done he stepped into the water and hugged Arya from behind gently stroking her flat stomach. She reached her right hand down to his and held it there. He then reached his left had to her right cheek and gently turned her head toward him two fingers on her lower jaw, almost on her neck, and kissed her. She moaned slightly from the contact, and turned to face him. He backed to the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor with her sitting on his lap. Curious he extended his mind toward her belly; he felt a tiny flicker of energy. Smiling softly, he knew what he had felt was the baby, still as small as an ant.

Arya ended the kiss and smiled at him and said "you felt the baby didn't you?"

"Yes, it is so small; I am surprised that I sensed it." Replied Eragon a loving smile on his face.

"You and I still need to wash I have not done so yet." Said Arya smiling at him, also in a loving way.

With that they both finished washing and sat in bed talking for the rest of the day. The months flew past without much difference, other than Arya's advancing pregnancy. The mood-swings were hilarious; one day when Arya was just waking up, she was "as happy as a flower in the middle of a meadow in spring." And five minutes later, she saw an ant carrying a piece of a flower for food, and she broke down crying. The strange cravings were, well, strange, one day she asked for scrambled pigeon egg with snalgli bacon.

Eragon struggled through but he was able to make it out alive, for if she saw him laughing at her, with her mood-swings she would be furious.

One day, after Arya being at du evarinia for seven months, she woke up in the middle of the night, pain all over her abdomen, pain as bad as Durza's torture. She woke Eragon; he instantly knew "the baby is coming!" He immediately shot straight up out of bed to help his mate. Panicking he said "what do I do?"

"Help me get out of bed to go to the healers!" she shouted in pain.

At that moment Ismira shot through the door to help Arya, apparently hearing her from her room. Together he and Ismira supported her on their shoulders, one arm on each rider's shoulder. They slowly made their way to the healer's room, and when they got there Eragon was forced to wait helplessly outside.

After two hours of hearing Arya scream and not being able to do anything about it, the screaming stopped. Then when Eragon had feared the worst, a new sound filled the air, a high-pitched squeal. "My baby" he whispered to himself. "It's a boy." Said a voice from inside the door.

After a minute, the crying stopped and an elven nurse came out and said "you can come in now sir."

Eragon quickly got up out of the bench he was sitting in and walked in. There in Arya's arms was a beautiful baby elf. Even through the baby's rounded skin, Eragon could make out very elven features, most predominately his eyes and ears. His eyes although the baby was sleeping were angled and sharp, and his ears were long and pointed, if judging just by looks Eragon would say that the boy was full-blooded elf. Arya handed Eragon his son, and the baby's eyes opened, his eyes were deep green, deeper than Arya's if even possible. And Eragon even spotted a small ring of dark brown in the middle. Still holding the baby, Eragon walked over to the window and saw the sun was rising, he knew what he was going to name his son.

"My son, I name you, Lirothaen, rising light." He said turning back to Arya, she nodded her approval.

He then lifted Lirothaen above his head and started to cry, not of pain, or of grief, but of joy. Pure joy.

"_He is a beautiful hatchling, and a beautiful name for him." _Said saphira in a loving voice of pure joy.

Eragon then gave Lirothaen to Arya; they sat there admiring their sleeping baby until saphira screamed in Eragon's mind "_little one, my egg is coming!"_

Eragon quickly got up and looked at Arya "go, I will watch Lirothaen." She said smiling.

When Eragon got to the nest saphira had near the top of the mountain, saphira had already laid the egg. The egg was a bright aquamarine blue, a perfect blend of saphira's sapphire blue and Firnen's emerald green. He knelt down beside the egg and asked "saphira are you sure you want to bestow this egg to the riders?"

"_I am sure little one." _she assured him.

"Then by the power given to me by the dragon race, I shall humbly accept your gift." Proclaimed Eragon in a ceremonial way.

With that he said the bonding words, to make the dragon inside only hatch when it comes into contact with its rider. After the incantation was complete the egg gained an aura the same color as the egg, when it went away, the egg had many wards around it to protect it from harm, and also from thieves.

"_Thank you, little one." _Said saphira and Firnen at the same time.

Eragon then picked the egg up and carried it to the nesting house, a cheering crowd gathering around them all the while. Dragons roared and loosed colored jets of flame into the sky. When he approached the nesting house, he saw Annari and elliren fly above the crowd and loose a jet of flame the same color as a cloudy sky. After depositing the egg on a separate padded pedestal, he had every youngling touch the egg, but to no avail. When he turned to leave he saw Arya and Ismira slowly walking toward him, Lirothaen swaddled in fine blankets in her arms. He then added him to the list of the most beautiful things in the world. When Arya got close she gave Lirothaen to Ismira who had the most profound look of pure joy on her face he had seen on her.

When Arya was close enough she leaped toward Eragon and embraced him.

She started to cry tears of joy and said "thank you,"

**Aaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Don't you just love babies?**

**And saphira's egg was laid on the same day!**

**What's next?**

**Read and find out!**

**And don't forget to review!**


	8. the verdict of fate

**Okay you may be thinking **

**Why for the love of glob did he make saphira's egg and Lirothaen be born on the same day?**

**And a lot of you would say that the reason for that is VERY obvious **

**Wrong**

**Read and find out what it actually means**

**Ps. Lirothaen is pronounced, lee-ro-thane, just in case. And also if you have another device or page or something have the Lincoln Park song 'in the end' ready. **

Over the years Lirothaen grew in the image of an elf, at the speed of a human. When he was five he would stay in du evarinia for a few weeks at a time until he was ten, when he completely moved there. He received as extensive training in swordsmanship and magic as a rider would have, even though no egg hatched for him. By the time he was fourteen, he had excelled in swordsmanship and was presented a rider's sword by his father.

"I cannot accept this." He said.

"And why not, you have received the training of a rider, why not a sword?" asked Eragon disappointed.

"Because I am not a rider, father." Answered Lirothaen.

Before Eragon could protest, Lirothaen added "I am not a rider, father, and you will have to accept that or I will move back with mother. And besides, more eggs will come; maybe one will hatch for me." With that Lirothaen turned to leave but was stopped by Eragon putting a hand on his shoulder.

Lirothaen turned around and saw his father smiling brightly. "You have passed. The whole thing was a test. This sword was not for you, this is your sword." Eragon said reaching behind him and grabbing an extraordinarily crafted sword, exactly the same as brisingr although instead of a gem in the pommel there was a piece of blue brightsteel. There was a small emerald in the middle of the cross guard, there was also gold inlayed into the handle making a serpent-like dragon wrapped around the handle. Lirothaen was speechless, he had not expected that.

"Thank you, father." Was all he said.

"You are very welcome, my son. And I would bet you would also be happy to hear that your mother is coming early." Eragon said happily.

"She is coming early, why?" Lirothaen asked, joyfully

"She wishes to stay for a time, and because she cannot stay later, so she will come early." Eragon answered.

Lirothaen's fifteenth birthday was in two weeks and every year they had a small dinner with their family and close friends.

"When will she arrive?" Lirothaen asked.

"She expects to be here tomorrow." Replied Eragon "who do you plan to invite to dinner?" Eragon asked already knowing part of the answer.

"Well, of course I want to invite Droman," replied Lirothaen. Droman was a young dwarf rider. "And I also want to invite, Annari." Lirothaen said her name very quickly, as if awkward saying it to his father.

At the last name Eragon raised an eyebrow questioningly, when Lirothaen refused to supply any information, he asked "oh, and why would you want to invite her?"

Lirothaen only blushed and looked away, so Eragon said "Lirothaen she is ten years older than you." He said with a knowing smile.

Lirothaen instantly retorted with "mother was almost a hundred years older than you, and that didn't stop you." He said gesturing at himself.

Eragon laughed and said "fair enough, but you are both still young."

At that Lirothaen left to go to bed, as he dreamed, he became aware that his dreams were very clear and sharp, he could see every detail around him as if still awake. He was in a vast plain, a dark cloak about his body and his sword at his hip. As he walked he stepped on something, it made a strange clinking sound, he looked down to see the cross guard of a formerly fine sword that was now rusted in places. In between patches of rust shone a bright aquamarine blue metal and he realized he had found a rider's sword. He picked it up and where the mark of the sword would be was a large patch of rust, as he turned the sword over to see the mark he suddenly awoke to the light of day.

The days passed very quickly, when his mother arrived he was overjoyed, he was happy to finally be able to see her. She always came for his birthday, but this year was different. This year he was going back with his mother to be recognized as heir to the elven throne, seeing as how he would be fifteen.

The day before the dinner Lirothaen was very nervous about asking Annari to dine with them. When he arrived at her home in the city, he was greeted by a beautiful elven woman with blonde hair and pale blue eyes that smelled of honey suckle. She smiled at him and said "Lirothaen! Please, please come in"

"Now, what brings you here, my friend?" she asked, still smiling at him, her intoxicating scent of honey suckle almost seducing him.

"I have come to ask you to dine with me and my family tomorrow evening." He said, proud of how well it came out.

"And what would be the occasion?" asked Annari, her pale blue eyes probing him for an answer.

"My birthday, I will be fifteen." Lirothaen answered.

"Well, it would be rude to decline, I will be happy to attend!" she said joyfully.

They talked of nothing of importance until Annari said "I take it the morning after the dinner you will be going to ellesmera."

He nodded and said "I must go to be acknowledged as heir to my mother's throne."

"Ah, the fact that you are a prince always seems to escape me." She said smiling at him brightly.

With that Lirothaen excused himself, and went to his room in the hall. The next morning Lirothaen awoke when the sun shone through the balcony to his right as it did every morning. He got up and went through the two stages of the rimgar that he could, and then went through the forms of swordplay, as was his routine. When he was done with his morning exercise he washed, and went to the bakery in the city with his mother and father.

The day passed quickly and when evening rolled around Lirothaen went to Eragon's room wearing a green tunic with blue trim. As he left his room he saw Annari walking down the hall in his direction.

"Hello, I was just going to my father's room, as I assume you were too." Said Lirothaen, smiling at her.

"Yes, happy birthday, Lirothaen, I am excited to see what happens." She replied, smiling brightly.

He smiled and motioned for her to follow him; they walked in silence until they got to the door. Lirothaen was reaching for the handle when, she grabbed his wrist, affectively stopping him.

He looked at her questioningly and she leaned in and gave him a small kiss in the lips. He was stunned by what had just occurred, and made a strange shocked face, she giggled and said "that is my gift to you, small as it may have been." She explained giggling.

Lirothaen started babbling inaudibly; Annari stopped him with another small kiss. She smiled and said "you are very welcome."

Regaining his senses, he smiled and opened the door, he saw his mother and father talking to someone he did not immediately recognize. The man turned and he saw it was murtagh.

"Lirothaen! There you are, I was just about to go and retrieve you." Eragon called.

"It is good to see you nephew, you know I…" said murtagh stopping when Annari walked into the room.

Smiling slyly murtagh asked "who is this?" gesturing to Annari.

"This is my friend Annari, Annari this is my uncle murtagh." He said ignoring murtagh's real meaning to the question.

"Hello, Lirothaen has told me much about you." Said Annari smiling.

They all stood there and talked until there was a knock on the door; Lirothaen walked over to the door and opened it to see Droman waiting patiently with a small box in his hand.

"Ah, there you are. I was starting to worry if you would come." Said Lirothaen smiling at his dwarven friend.

Droman was tall for a dwarf standing nearly five feet tall. Although he was a young dwarf, he had a long red beard that was braided into two long ropes.

"Hello my elven friend, happy birthday, I do believe this is for you." Said Droman handing Lirothaen the small box.

"You did not have to give me anything." Said Lirothaen taking the box.

"You know the stubbornness of dwarves, I was going to give you something whether you liked it or not!" replied Droman merrily, the trait he liked most of the dwarves.

Lirothaen opened the box and saw a clear gem intricately carved into the shape of a dragon. There was a small glow in the middle of the dragon's chest, and as soon as Lirothaen touched it the glow expanded to encompass the entirety of the dragon.

Droman's expression was that of shock, Lirothaen was about to ask what happened when something touched his mind.

"_Greetings, elfling, I am aromarth the seeing, your dwarf friend uncovered me in an ancient ruin on the island to the back of the one you stand now. A great and terrible fate awaits you, one you have witnessed in a small sample through your dreams. You will be disgraced in the most unimaginable way possible, and honored at the same time. Share this information with no one, lest you will surely perish." _said the being in an ancient whisper of a voice, sounding like the ocean.

He woke on his father's bed his mother and Annari leaning over him with concern on their faces, Droman sat trembling in the corner the remnants of tears in his eyes. Lirothaen sat up, he felt fine except for a massive headache, crunching down on his skull.

"How long have I been unconscious?" he asked, looking around the room.

"Two hours." Answered Arya, checking him for fever.

"What happened?" Lirothaen asked.

"When you touched the dragon, it started to glow and you fell to the floor screaming and clutching your head." Answered Annari, worry etched into her voice.

Arya looked at her strangely, but Annari ignored it. Droman walked over to his friend and asked "is he alright?" he asked worriedly.

Before Arya or Annari could berate him Lirothaen said "I am fine, and very hungry are we still going to eat?"

Droman, who had looked on the verge of tears, suddenly looked relieved when Lirothaen got up and walked to the table. Annari came and sat at his right side and smiled brightly at him all signs of worry gone from her sky blue eyes. When she was sure everyone was not looking she placed a quick peck on his cheek. Murtagh seemed to see it though, but said nothing only smiling at them.

They ate and talked late into the night, until Droman surprised everyone with "I believe I must turn in, for it is getting quite late."

Annari excused herself also, and murtagh a minute later. Lirothaen was almost pushed out by his father as his mother lay down on the bed swinging her hips with exaggerated movements. Lirothaen went back to his room and was surprised to see Annari waiting outside leaning against a wall.

When he walked inside she followed him and as soon as he closed the door, she asked "what happened earlier?" allowing a sharp edge into her voice.

"I am truly sorry, but I cannot share that with anyone." Lirothaen said hanging his head in shame.

"You can share anything with me… I did not say that!" she said the last part quickly embarrassed that she might have just revealed.

Lirothaen would have questioned her but she suddenly rushed forward and kissed him. When she backed away she then turned and ran out the door, he tried to pursue her but she was too fast, he sat there in the hall bewildered at what had happened.

The next morning he woke as he did every morning, he ran through the rimgar and swordplay forms. When he was done he washed, he strapped on his sword, donned his pack and traveling cloak, and set off for his mother and father's room. He noticed he was wearing the same attire as he was in his dream; he shuddered at the thought of knowing the future.

When he arrived at the room he hesitated at opening the door, he shook himself and strode through the door. Eragon and Arya were sitting on the sofa talking and hugging, they separated when they noticed him.

"Are you ready to leave?" asked Arya standing.

"I will never be ready to leave, but I am as close as I will come to it." He said a slight twinge of amusement in his voice.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye, for now." Said Eragon solemnly.

"Goodbye, father, I shall see you again soon." Said Lirothaen embracing his father.

With that he and Arya mounted Firnen and made their way to ellesmera. They flew for three days until they stopped for the night near the Edda River. The next morning they set out again and flew for three more days. They continued that pattern until they reached hedarth, where they rested for the day. The next day they flew until they reached ellesmera at sundown.

They slept for the night and rested the next day, two days after their arrival, Lirothaen was brought before the council and his mother.

"Lirothaen, son of Eragon shadeslayer and Arya droting, do you hereby claim your birthright as heir to the elven throne?" called a herald from Arya's left.

"I, Lirothaen, do claim my birthright as heir to the elven throne." Lirothaen said in a strong voice.

"Arya droting, do you hereby accept Lirothaen as heir to your throne?" called the herald.

"I, Arya droting, do accept Lirothaen as heir to my throne." Answered Arya.

"Before we continue, if anyone has any objections may he stand now." The herald called.

Lirothaen's heart stopped as all but two of the council stood. "You may now voice your complaint." The herald called.

"With all due respect, he cannot be our king; he is not even a full-blooded elf." Said lord dathedr.

The rest of the elves voiced their objections, and with each one it became more and more obvious that he would not win. When the last council member had voiced her complaint, Lirothaen was on the verge of tears, and he could see Arya was also, he knew the law, if he did not win he would be, no, he did not even want to think about the consequences.

"What would be the council's verdict as a whole?" asked the herald.

"The council has declined the right of being heir to the throne to Lirothaen." Said lord dathedr, the speaker of the council.

Lirothaen's heart sank, and it was made worse when the herald called again "then by order of elven law you Lirothaen are hereby banished from the royal family and elven domain. You will be given an escort out of du weldenvarden never to return unless the law is over-ruled by uncommon circumstances."

With that Arya wailed and rushed to her son weeping and wailing. Lirothaen could not hold in his own tears and wept also. He was then carried away; many of the council looked disgusted with themselves, especially dathedr. When he was outside of tialdari hall he uttered a wordless cry into the clear sky, no longer would he be able to live a normal life, or take a mate. And all he thought of was Annari. "_I love you," _he thought as he pictured her image in his mind, for it was all he would ever see of her again.

_**(Cue 'in the end')**_

**Okay before you scream at me I would like to say I have a VERY rough version of this story in my journal and this is the most important part**

**Don't worry it will turn out better for him**

**I promise!**

**And don't forget to review**


	9. recovery

**I'm ssooo sssoooorrry! I already had a rough draft in my journal and like I said it was the most important part.**

**And also one other thing I forgot to mention in the last AN is that you can thank mark silverwing for the excellent summary of the story.**

**Previously**

Lirothaen's heart sank, and it was made worse when the herald called again "then by order of elven law you Lirothaen are hereby banished from the royal family and elven domain. You will be given an escort out of du weldenvarden never to return unless the law is over-ruled by uncommon circumstances."

With that Arya wailed and rushed to her son weeping and wailing. Lirothaen could not hold in his own tears and wept also. He was then carried away; many of the council looked disgusted with themselves, especially dathedr. When he was outside of tialdari hall he uttered a wordless cry into the clear sky, no longer would he be able to live a normal life, or take a mate. And all he thought of was Annari. "_I love you," _he thought as he pictured her image in his mind, for it was all he would ever see of her again.

* * *

**Now**

As the group exited du weldenvarden, Lirothaen's spirits had not risen at all yet, he was sullen, and would not talk to anyone or eat anything. Although he had kept a regal stance, his mind was chaos; it was almost as though a dark cloud hung in his head refusing to leave.

At about a mile outside of du weldenvarden, his escort said their condolences and farewells, and left. They left a large pack of food and a horse; the food would last about as long as to go to illiria.

Lirothaen mounted the horse and made his way south westward. As he traveled he became aware that the climate was somewhat cooler here than on du evarinia. He didn't want to think of his old home, but he was forced to, his thoughts would not submit. After traveling all day long, he stopped for the night, he made camp at the fork of a stream that he was sure eventually ran into the ramr. After he tied the horse to a nearby tree close to the water, he lit a fire with magic, and sat down leaning against a fallen tree. Sleep crept over him without warning; he tried to wake himself but was unable to.

Once again his dream was unnaturally sharp and clear. He was in a city, illiria he thought, and he was eating a small loaf of bread. Then a woman with blonde hair walked by carrying a delicately carved chest inlayed with gold. The woman had to have been an elf there was nothing else she could have been with how gracefully she walked. She laid the chest down on the table and opened it. There was a bright aquamarine blue dragon egg inside, the elven woman called something unheard to Lirothaen and children came running from every direction. The woman smiled at the children and looked directly at Lirothaen, her smile disappeared.

Lirothaen awoke panting heavily as if he had not been breathing; sitting upright he started to sob crying into the night sky.

He then screamed louder than he had ever screamed before, saying _her_ name **"ANNARI!"** He then promptly cried himself to sleep, dreaming of nothing.

When Lirothaen woke the next morning, he felt the dried remnants of tears in his eyes; he wanted to just stay there lying in the ground forever. He slowly got up and to his horse tied to the tree.

As the years went by Lirothaen never forgot what he had lost, but had learned to live with the new life he had gained. He traveled the whole of alagaesia, from the vast heights of the Beor Mountains, to the birthplace of his father in palancar valley.

Ten years after being banished, he found himself in the plains northwest of illiria. When night fell he set up camp as he always had. When he was done he sat down and stared into the depths of the fire's glowing tongues. He was on his way to illiria, where he was the land was barren and flat, the occasional farm dotted the landscape.

Lirothaen woke to a howl of a wolf nearby, it was still very dark but with his elven senses, Lirothaen could see perfectly. The fire was lesser than when he fell asleep, but still burned, and then from across the camp he saw a pair of eyes shining a ruddy orange. Keeping calm he reached out with his mind toward the animal, fear shot into him as he felt nothing where the usual glow of a mind should have been. He reached for his sword that lay beside him on his bedroll; he drew it and slowly got up, as he got up more pairs of eyes appeared on the perimeter of the firelight, none having the slightest trace of a mind-glow.

He instantly knew what he was being hunted by, grilishrrg, death-wolves. They appeared in the exact image of a wolf, but they were the only creature in the world without a consciousness. They were supposed to be extinct. The remnants of the king's dark magic created them and the riders hunted them down trying to drive them to extinction. They apparently failed.

There were many grilishrrg surrounding Lirothaen, but how many there were, was a mystery. Lirothaen calmed himself from the mini panic attack he had, and took a step forward. All the grilishrrg growled as a whole, sending a chill through Lirothaen.

He then decided "_if they will kill me, they will kill me." _and with that he rushed forward and smote the lead grilishrrg on the neck, killing it instantly. And right then two leaped forward from directly behind Lirothaen. He struck them down with ease, he smiled to himself that he was still a master swordsman.

All the grilishrrg leaped from where they stood and attacked Lirothaen, he swung as hard as he could and killed two with one blow. There were nearly ten left, and they were rapidly placing numerous cuts and slashes on his body. Then one swiped his right arm and knocked his sword out of his hand. A moment later one pounced on him from behind and bit into his left arm, Lirothaen howled in pain and screamed "BRISINGR!" The wolf then screeched in agony, and a moment later where his eyes would have been were two flame filled pits of green. The wolf proceeded to burn from the inside out howling in pain as he was still alive.

Lirothaen then got up and when he couldn't reach his sword pulled a dagger out of his boot. He killed three more grilishrrg, now only one remained and Lirothaen's strength was fading. He dropped his knife and fell over dizzy from the loss of blood. He remembered the grilishrrg slowly walking over to him and falling over with an arrow in its shoulder. He then blacked out.

* * *

Lirothaen woke on a straw bed in a small room, numerous bandages covering his body. There was no one in the room but him, he groaned and sat up. Right then a small woman with dirty brown hair and hazel eyes rushed into the room. He looked her in the eyes and she smiled at him. He smiled weakly at her in return, choosing to only lie back down.

She then spoke "you were lucky that my brothers found you in time, those _things_ were about to finish you." She said in an almost preoccupied voice.

Lirothaen groaned and lay his head back down, he turned his head to the side away from her, when he turned his head back to face her, he saw a look of shock on her face.

"You are an elf?!" she asked in an absolutely shocked voice.

Suddenly the door burst open again and two hardy looking men rushed inside, shocked looks on their faces.

"An elf?!" they both screeched in unison.

Lirothaen groaned and passed out again. When he woke there was no one in the room, Lirothaen felt refreshed and was able to get up. He walked over to the chair where his cloths rested and dressed noticing that they were repaired quite well, and were clean. When he was dressed he walked out the door, meeting the truly shocked faces of the brothers and their sister. They were leaning over his sword inspecting it with interest.

The woman finally spoke "I will get you some food, as soon as you tell us your name."

"My name does not hold much worth anymore, but if you must have it, I am Lirothaen." Was his reply.

"My name is Scarlet, and my brothers' names are Logan, and Reed." She said pointing to each of her brothers in turn.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, and you all have my deepest thanks for your help." Said Lirothaen

Scarlet then brought Lirothaen food which he ate thankfully, even though it contained meat. After he had finished he thanked scarlet or the food and walked over to Logan and Reed, who were still inspecting his sword.

"Who crafted this sword?" asked Logan in awe.

"It is unlike any I've seen other than the rider's swords" finished reed.

"This sword was crafted by the same smith as the riders' swords" answered Lirothaen plainly.

"Then it must be of wonderful quality," said Logan, shock all over his face.

"It was given to me by the elven smith that makes the swords of the riders when I was fifteen. And it is of the best quality you can find outside of an actual rider's sword." Replied Lirothaen.

"You would probably want it back then." Said reed, handing the sword over to Lirothaen.

"You must hold a high position to have been given a gift like that." Said Logan.

Lirothaen laughed slightly and said "now I am lower than a peasant, but I was not always."

Scarlet, who had just finished cleaning said "were you…_royalty_?"

"Once, but no longer…" he said solemnly.

He then bid them goodbye and left after gathering his belongings. He had to walk to illiria because he had lost his horse to the grilishrrg, so he walked through the day and at mid-day he had started to get the strangest feeling of de javous. He pushed it away, but it still lingered and he did not know what was happening until he stepped on something.

Realization struck him like an arrow; he looked down to see the cross-guard of a formerly fine sword now rusted in places. In between patches of rust shone a bright aquamarine blue metal and he realized he had found a rider's sword. Where the mark of the sword would be was a large patch of rust, and as he turned it over to see the mark, he couldn't believe what he saw. Before him sat Unbitr, the sword of brom, his grandfather.

**See already looking up for good ol' Lirothaen**

**Kinda**

**But still, beter.**

**And don't forget to review!**


	10. confiding truth

**Okay well, funny story**

**I was supposed to write like a paragraph or two in the last chapter about how Eragon offered Lirothaen help multiple times but he declines it because he thinks it is his fault**

**So I'll just write it here**

_**IMPORTANT MUST READ!**_

Lirothaen and the party had just left the city when a servant ran toward them carrying a mirror. The young woman talked to the captain of the guard and then turned to Lirothaen.

"Eragon shadeslayer has requested to talk to you." She said to him showing his father's face in the mirror.

Lirothaen wordlessly accepted the mirror, and walked into the forest to talk to his father. When he was out of earshot Eragon said "my son, I am sorry. I…" started Eragon being cut off by Lirothaen.

"What? What are _you_ sorry for father? You definitely did not cause _any _of this!"Shouted Lirothaen.

Eragon looked appalled; he knew what Lirothaen meant "you are right I did not cause any of this. I wanted you to be heir, I wanted you to succeed. But that is impossible, you can still live here with me." Said Eragon in a soft comforting voice, almost to tears.

Lirothaen appeared thoughtful for a moment, and then said "leave me. Leave me and send no riders to my aid or to retrieve me, for they will return empty handed." Lirothaen then smashed the mirror ending the spell. He walked back tears flooding his eyes, and the party continued on their journey.

_**(Cue 'in the end'… again)**_

**Sad, but ya' know he brought it on himself**

**Eragon offered peace and refuge, but he smashed it**

**Here's Eragon's reaction**

**Ps once again if you have another device of page or something have the disciple song '**_**after the world'**_** ready.**

"…for they will return empty handed." Said Lirothaen, a moment later there was a violent motion in the mirror, and it went black. Eragon couldn't hold it back, he openly wept. It was worse than losing his only son, his only son was still alive, he couldn't do anything for him, and he was dead to his son.

He wept for hours until he had no more tears to cry, he lay on his bed, alone. He was alone. Arya was a week's flight away, his son had been banished and Ismira was on an egg delivery in alagaesia. He was alone.

Every second was a minute, every minute an hour, every hour a day, and every day an eternity. Eragon was a tortured man, he had no joy, and even Arya could not make him happy, no matter how hard she tried. No one was able to ease his pain, although everyone tried, ultimately every attempt failed miserably. Eragon tried scrying him but nothing ever happened, Eragon would never be able to see him again unless he crossed paths with a rider and he or she shared the memory with him. Most of all he wanted to see if he was healthy, _if he was even alive_, but no, he could not.

One day when he was walking the streets of du evarinia, he crossed paths with her, with the one hope he had of ever seeing Lirothaen again, he met Annari.

"Good afternoon, ebrithil." She said imply.

When she kept walking he stopped her and said "would you be able to take an egg to alagaesia soon?" he asked.

"Elliren and I are free or the time being, yes we could do that…does this have anything to do with Lirothaen?" she said in a knowing look.

"Now that you mention it, yes, I want you to do something very specific. I want you to take an egg to all the main cities, and the night before you enter the city, send a message designed for only Lirothaen to receive, and tell him of your plans. But you are not to tell him why you are doing this." Eragon replied.

Annari nodded and said "I will have to think about it, and there is no guarantee this plan will work, or if he will even see me if the message does reach him." Answered Annari, the longing in her voice confirming Eragon's doubts if she will agree.

"I understand." He said solemnly.

Annari then hugged him and said "I will go, I miss him also," she said, Eragon almost thought he heard her say "and I still love him." But he could not be sure.

With that she left him there in the road, doing whatever she was before. Two days later Eragon was sitting in his room when there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it to see Annari standing in the hallway in traveling clothes.

"I am ready to leave." She said simply.

Eragon nodded and said "well, in that case I will show you the egg you will be taking." He said leading Annari down the hall.

When they arrived at the nesting house, Eragon led Annari into a room in the back of the building where the eggs were. Hundreds of eggs lay on shelves that lined the entirety of the room, behind each egg sat a small chest inlayed with gold.

Eragon strode forward and grabbed a bright aquamarine blue egg and said "this egg was laid the same day as Lirothaen was born, I see nothing that is linked more to him by fate that this egg. It might be exactly what is needed." With that he placed the egg in the chest.

When Annari had left, Eragon had the strangest feeling of surety, one he had not had since that dreadful day ten years ago. And that night he actually slept something that had been rare since his son's banishment.

As he dreamt he became aware of the sudden clarity of his dreams. He saw two figures sitting on a bed, one he identified as Annari; he did not see the other's face. They sat there apparently talking, though Eragon only heard one phrase. "I love you." The man said. He looked at Annari and kissed her. Eragon's heart sank when he saw the gedwey ignasia on the man's palm, it couldn't have been Lirothaen. The dream faded to black, and Eragon awoke, tears in the corners of his eyes.

The days passed faster than before, yet still excruciatingly slow. And two weeks after Annari had left, Arya arrived, she appeared happy that Eragon's mood had lightened, but it was obvious that she was still in indescribable pain. He smiled weakly at her and said "was he right?"

"Was who right about what?" Arya asked.

"Lirothaen blames me for this whole predicament. Was he right?"Clarified Eragon.

"Of course not! The only way you could possibly responsible for this is if you were on the council yourself!" Arya said sounding hurt.

"I don't understand! I gave him all the love and care I possibly could and he blames _me_! I am not proud of this, but on multiple occasions I have even considered _suicide_! I am afraid that if he does not come back soon I will one day give in, I do not want that, but I cannot live like this, always hoping that my _only son_ will return and life will be as it was! I am sorry that you had to hear the true extent of my distress, but it would only be worse if I kept it bottled up like a caged beast!" cried Eragon, releasing all his frustration and anger on Arya. he leaned in and rested his head on her shoulder, and cried. She also wept wildly, slowly sliding to Eragon's shoulder while he still rested on hers.

The next few days passed slower than any others ever had, but eventually the week had ended, and right when Arya was climbing on Firnen to leave Eragon saw a sky blue dragon appear over the tree-line that had grown on the perimeter of the island. As the dragon came closer Eragon noticed that it was coming directly for his balcony, he also saw another figure on the dragon's saddle.

A minute later the dragon landed and Eragon saw it was Annari and elliren. The strange man was wearing a dark wool cloak and carrying two swords and a dragon hatchling. The man threw his hood back and Eragon fainted when he saw who it was. Instead of dreaming in his unconscious sleep one word repeated over and over. "_Lirothaen…Lirothaen…"_

_**(Cue 'after the world')**_

**This chapter was completely improvised because I didn't have an Eragon pov of after Lirothaen's banishment. well until later on but not this one.**

**I may be going a little overboard with the song pairings **

**But I don't care I'm doin' it anyway!**

**Tell me what you think **

**And don't forget to review!**


	11. rise from ashes

**Okay before you make assumptions, I did not say what color the hatchling was**

**Anyway here you go**

**This is how Lirothaen got to du evarinia; it was also supposed to be chapter 10 but whateves *shrugs***

Lirothaen could barely believe his eyes; he held in his hands the lost sword of brom, bane of the foresworn, founder of the varden, and father of Eragon shadeslayer. It was amazing how unharmed it was being there over two hundred years and only accumulated a small amount of rust.

Lirothaen cast a disguising spell on Unbitr and strapped it on his belt to the opposite side as his own sword. He drew Unbitr and found that the blade was not rusted at all, with his new sword, and the knowledge he could use it he strode forward unto illiria.

Night fell and he could not see the walls of the city so he made camp by a small tree-lined stream. This time he cast a spell to alert him if anything dangerous walked within one hundred feet of him. As he dreamt, he saw _her_, it was not a dream like the one that told him of Unbitr, nay it was as if she were contacting him. As her lips moved, nothing came out; she suddenly turned to the side and said something he could hear. "I still love you Lirothaen…" she then turned and ran away from him, crying.

Lirothaen woke crying, morning had not fully come yet, but he could see light on the horizon. He sat there and watched the sunrise. When the sun was up, he gathered his belongings, and made for illiria.

He reached the city by around noon, and went to the trade market to sell some knick-knacks he had found in his travels. When he was done he had enough coin for a horse and maybe a loaf of bread if he was lucky. Prices were lower in illiria for bread and he might have enough coin after he bought his new horse.

He made for the stables and looked at the livestock, there were four that he could choose and still afford. He found one with dark brown body, almost in a reddish color, and a white nose. After a short haggle with the stable master, he bought the mare and thanked the man. He walked to the bakery and bought a medium-sized loaf of bread. He then walked to the center of the city and sat on the curb to eat.

As he ate more and more people started to gather around a dais with five padded tables on it. He was considering moving when a loud roar filled the air, and a minute later a woman with blonde hair started walking to the dais carrying a chest inlayed with gold. The woman had to have been an elf, what else could she have been with how gracefully she walked. The elven woman set the chest on the table and opened it, there shone a bright aquamarine blue egg. The woman called "let all the children touch the egg."

With that children came from every direction and lined up in front of the table to touch the egg. The woman smiled at the children and then looked directly into Lirothaen's green eyes. Her smile disappeared, and even though it had been ten years, and she was no longer radiating with joy as she usually did, he knew it was Annari.

He heard her cast a spell to anchor the egg in place, and she sprinted to him end embraced him. She hugged him harder than he had ever been hugged before.

When she let go of him to let him get some air she said "Lirothaen, you received my message! I had no idea it would even reach you! It has been so long I…"she trailed off and after a slight pause she kissed him passionately.

After several seconds she backed away from him, still with her arms around his neck and said "you have no idea how long I have waited to do that!" she said happily.

"Ten years, six months, and four days. That is how long it has been since I left you." Lirothaen said sadly.

Annari embraced him and laid her head on his shoulder. Then with her head still on his shoulder, she said "you are still young enough, I want you to touch the egg, just in case."

He smiled softly and said "I know what egg this is and it has not hatched or me before."

"You can still touch it." She said sadly.

Lirothaen nodded and slowly stood, Annari's face lit up as he slowly made his way to the egg. When he reached the back of the line of children, Annari had reclaimed her place by the egg smiling longingly. When the line in front of him had finished and he was next in line, he popped the last of his loaf of bread into his mouth and touched the egg with a passive expression. Nothing happened.

"See, I this egg has already declined hatching for me, and I will not be its rider." He said in a sad matter-of-fact way.

Annari solemnly nodded and placed the egg back in the chest. After she said her farewells, she was climbing on elliren when an elf ran down the road. He was carrying a chest much like the one Annari had brought.

"Greetings, rider, you have forgotten the egg entrusted to the city, it has not been presented to the public for three years and would probably be best if you presented it while you are still here." Said the elf.

"Very well, I shall present the egg to the public." said Annari, climbing down from elliren. She took the chest from the elven man and made her way back to the dais in the center of the city.

When she opened the chest a black egg with red and white veins was sitting in the chest. Annari looked at Lirothaen questioningly; he shook his head and said "I have never touched a black egg before."

Annari's expression lit up slightly and she beckoned for him to get in line, he rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

When he was in line, he noticed that behind him was a young urgal, no taller than a dwarf. After a considerable amount of time, it was finally his turn. He placed his hands on the egg, again nothing happened. He was about to tell Annari something when something _did_ happen, the egg vibrated and started to wobble. Then a web of white cracks started to appear, a shocked expression crossed his face and he saw the same expression cross Annari's face.

After about five minutes of small cracks appearing on the egg's surface, it suddenly shot straight up in the air two and a half feet, when it hit the table again, it burst into a thousand tiny pieces. In the scattered wreckage of the egg stood a dragon with pure black scales, red eyes and wing membrane, the dragon's wing arms were pure black but the membrane was wine red. A stark contrast that was both beautiful and horrifying. A single faint red line ran down the dragon's spine, fanning-out at the end of its fanned tail to be the same color as its wings.

"It is a male!" said Annari her shocked expression disappearing and in its place appeared pure joy.

"Touch him, Lirothaen." she said excitedly.

Lirothaen tentatively complied, there was a flash of light, and suddenly an icy-cold pain shot through Lirothaen. Lirothaen howled in pain, but stayed conscious throughout the ordeal, the pain was terrible but it was not as bad as the grilishrrg, or his banishment. Finally after what seemed like hours, the pain subsided. He looked at Annari to see her genuinely shocked face, a loch of her golden hair hung down over her face, but she did not seem to notice.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" asked Lirothaen in a pained voice while he stared at his gedwey ignasia swirling in the shape of a silver oval over his palm.

"Stay awake, it has only been done four times in history, you have now made that number five I guess. You are also the first to accomplish such a feat since the fall, all those years ago. How did you do it?" asked Annari.

"I do not know." He said simply, turning to face his dragon.

"What will you name him?" asked Annari, once again beaming with joy.

Lirothaen appeared thoughtful, after a minute he finally said "I name thee, blodhgrell, bloodwing." Once Lirothaen had said it a note of satisfaction came from blodhgrell.

"A very fitting name." said Annari smiling widely.

Lirothaen nodded, before he could say anything the elf that brought the egg out said "what is your name, rider?"Said the elf, his voice sounding vaguely familiar.

Lirothaen turned to face the elf and said suddenly proud of it "my name is Lirothaen, son of Eragon shadeslayer and Arya droting, fallen prince of the elves." He said proudly, much of the crowd gasped with shocked expressions.

The elf recoiled; a shocked expression plastered on his face "_you, _you were the one that was banished! Please, do not try for revenge I am only visiting, it was not my fault it was the law!" cried the elf now pleading. It took Lirothaen a minute to figure out who the poor fool was, but when he figured it out, he laughed.

"I did not want revenge on you. I wanted revenge on a person I shall not say. I never wanted it from you." Said Lirothaen slightly laughing.

The man blushed; embarrassed that he had made himself look a fool in front of two dragon riders and the city as a whole. He then took of at a brisk pace toward the citadel. Lirothaen watched in amusement as the elf scurried away.

With that Annari said "shall we be off, then?"

"I do believe that would be wise." Replied Lirothaen following Annari back to elliren they mounted quickly, despite it being ten years since he had ridden on a dragon.

As they made their way to du evarinia, Lirothaen had a terrible sense of anticipation that he could not shake. In fact it only got worse the closer he got to du evarinia. After nearly a week and a half they stopped for the night at the beach of the eastern ocean, elliren lay out on the sand to rest her sore wings. Lirothaen could not help but notice that blodhgrell had already grown at least two and a half inches in height, and around three to four in length.

"We should be at the island by sundown tomorrow." said Annari, handing Lirothaen a large fruit that grows everywhere around the beach.

Lirothaen bit into the orange-ish yellow skin into the golden flesh inside, it was delicious. After he swallowed he said "do you remember when I told you about my encounter with the grilishrrg?"

"Of course." She said, shooting him a questioning look.

"Ever since I woke up from the morning after, I have been feeling something growing in me, I've been stronger, faster, and my hair is starting to turn black. I have no idea what it is, and if it is something the grilishrrg did, then…" he said, being cut off by Annari.

"What!" she exclaimed, standing.

Lirothaen did not know what to make of it; he simply looked at her questioningly. She then said "why did you not tell me about this! You have death-fever, it is easy to cure early on, but as it advances it is nearly impossible!" she exclaimed, looking pale to the face.

"Have the scars from them come back?" she asked fearfully.

Lirothaen lifted his shirt to check because he did not even know. When he had lifted his shirt, it revealed a flat muscularly built chest riddled with scars. Annari's face paled even more at the sight, if Lirothaen did not know any better he would say she was starting to cry.

"it is too late all that have gotten this far in the sickness have died." She said actually starting to cry.

"All others that have had it also went unconscious during their bond. And besides…" he was cut off when a being touched his mind.

"_Hello once again elfling, you may remember me from a long time ago. I am aromarth the seeing, I have seen what happened to you, and what is happening to you. Do not be afraid, you will survive this illness, but you will always have the affects. You will be raven hared, the strongest and fastest being alive, your dragon will also be more powerful than any other. But be wary because you will also have your weaknesses, for example you will be weakened by the color white. You can share this information with no one but the woman in your midst. And only a fraction to her you can share._ With that aromarth left and Lirothaen awoke to see Annari sitting against elliren crying.

Lirothaen got up and sat down beside her, he placed his arm around her, he moved her head to his shoulder and cried into his muscular chest. "I have been contacted by the dragon from my birthday diner again. He said I will live, and that I will benefit from this."

Annari lifted her head and looked at him with a shocked expression. "So this dragon can see the future, can he?" asked Annari. "Did he say anything about this?" she said, a split-second later she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into her lips. She kissed him for a few seconds like that and then she opened her mouth all the way and released her tongue, allowing his to enter. She shifted her arms slightly until they were around his neck, just as he had moved his to her hips. They continued like that then suddenly broke apart gasping for air, Annari smiled at him in a 'I'm not done with you yet' way and kissed him again.

Sometime later elliren emitted a strange coughing growl, and Annari, breaking the kiss said "what could possibly be so amusing!"

Elliren then broadcasted her thoughts to the both of them and said _"well, lovebirds look to the east!" _they both complied and saw that the sun was rising.

Annari's cheeks turned bright red in a blush and Lirothaen chuckled and put his shirt and cloak back on because they had somehow gotten taken off during the night. Blodhgrell screeched from somewhere behind them, and they tuned to see him soaking wet, a small crab attached to his tail. They all broke out into laughter when blodhgrell whipped his head around in an attempt to eat the crab, but missed and did a small flip. Lirothaen helped his dragon get the crab off his tail, when he was done blodhgrell promptly ate the crab.

They all mounted elliren and made their way to the island. It was about noon when they first saw the smudge of land on the horizon. Half an hour later they were above the island, Annari said "I am going to take you to your father's room. You need to talk to him."

Lirothaen nodded, but said nothing; he was frightened at how Eragon would react. They soon landed, Annari dismounted first and greeted Eragon and Arya, Lirothaen lifted his cloak to show his swords, and blodhgrell was in his arms. When he was ten feet from his father, he threw back his hood. Eragon fainted, the one reaction he had not expected. His mother nearly fainted but instead started to cry, "My son, you have returned!"

**Otay nice long chapie for you guys (and gals)**

**I also want to say that I will be making Lirothaen's…**_**condition**_**… turn out as awesome as possible!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Ps the crab's name is jimmy (R.I.P. jimmy the crab, cause of death, he f***** with a dragon)**


	12. the return of treasures

**Sorry for not updating in a while *sadface***

**But I've been busy with high school finals, camping, and random stupid stuff teenagers do during the summer. I also have had computer trouble, but do not have the funds to buy a new one.**

**But anyway, I am back, and I might be making a sequel, when the sixtieth review comes in I will start writing, and hopefully I will get it to you sooner than this chapter.**

**Chapter twelve!**

Lirothaen was in his crying mother's arms, tears openly streaming from his eyes. She was as beautiful as always, no signs of age showing on her face. Her long raven hair hung wildly down her shoulders andback. Her deep emerald eyes, drowning in tears, shone brighter than stars depicting pure, indescribable joy. When Arya had released him from her crushing embrace, he turned to Annari and saw she wore a loving smile and tears were streaming from her eyes also. He heard a groan and saw Eragon stir and sit upright. He looked around the balcony with a confused expression until his eyes settled on Lirothaen. Moving so fast Lirothaen had almost not seen anything, he found himself in Eragon's arms.

Eragon was sobbing into Lirothaen's shoulder, muttering over and over "my son, you have returned."

Lirothaen was going to say something but suddenly felt a sharp, ripping pain in his chest, exactly where the deepest of his wounds had been. He felt a tingle in his right hand and saw his gedwey ignasia was glowing a strange black light that faded smoothly into red the farther outward it went. The extreme pain in his chest was now growing, his father let go of him and Lirothaen staggered backward, clutching his chest. He suddenly heard Annari scream in pain both hands on her head, as she fell to the ground.

Through his link with blodhgrell, he could feel the most profound sense of panic from his mind he had ever seen. Arya was wailing, above him, and Eragon had tears in his eyes. They had recognized his symptoms, and were now crouched over him panicking.

Suddenly Annari shot onto her feet from the floor of the balcony where she was unconscious only seconds ago. She rushed over to Lirothaen and knelt by his side, after a moment's hesitation, she kissed him.

Arya was furious at Annari and looked as if she was about to rip her off of Lirothaen. Until Eragon held a hand up and said "wait, look at his scars."

Arya complied and saw that they were starting to gain a faint white glow. Slowly the glow was growing and soon it was as bright as the mid-day sun. At the glow's brightest point it suddenly disappeared. A few seconds later, a depthless black form in the exact shape and image of Lirothaen rose and slowly faded into oblivion.

Annari rose from Lirothaen's pale lips and watched in silence. Nothing happened. Arya began to tremble, and looked as if she would wail, but then Lirothaen's face gained color again. He groaned and slowly sat up, only to be knocked down by Arya, Eragon, Annari, and blodhgrell pouncing on him.

Realizing their mistake they all backed away, except for blodhgrell, who sat on his chest, his blood colored wings outstretched as he screeched happily. _Screeeeeeee! Screeeeeeee! _

Annari knelt down beside the joyful dragon and rider, and smiled. Lirothaen's heart jumped, and soon he stood up earning a protesting growl from blodhgrell. He reached a hand to Annari, who was still crouched, and pulled her to her feet.

When she was standing, he threw his arms around her and said "thank you."

Annari looked at him questioningly and asked "how did you know I did that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lirothaen quickly glanced at Eragon and Arya and replied "I was conscious throughout the whole ordeal."

Annari looked at Lirothaen strangely and was about to say something when, Ismira burst through the door "what's wrong, I heard screaming and I…" she said being cut off from her own gasp. "_Lirothaen?"_ was all she was all she managed to get out between inaudible gibberish.

Letting go of Annari, Lirothaen said "yes, it is I." in a slightly amused manner.

Ismira then sprinted over and embraced Lirothaen, which did not surprise him at all. What did surprise him was that she was crying.

"What is wrong, Ismira?" he asked looking into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"You have been gone for _ten years_, Lirothaen. We have longer lives than most but that is still no short time to be away from family. Let us not dwell on the negative, you have returned strong and healthy, and a great deal taller I might add."

Lirothaen looked at Ismira solemnly for a moment and realized she did not know of his condition. "Ismira, there is something I must tell you, I…"

"What Lirothaen means to say is that there will be a banquet held tonight in his honor!" interrupted Eragon forcing a smile.

"Oh, yes, of course… that." Lirothaen said.

After that the meeting took on a much lighter topic, Eragon was starting to plan the banquet.

"Well, it is settled, the party will be tonight at sundown!" Eragon declared merrily "you, my son need to bathe." Eragon stated the last part with a smirk on his face.

"If you will, I would like to take your things to your room." Eragon said.

Lirothaen shrugged and took a small pouch from his belt, handing it to Eragon. He also unbuckled his sword belt, handing the whole configuration to his father.

Eragon looked at the sword he had given Lirothaen, and he smiled. Then his gaze shifted to the new word on his belt. Eragon had just passed it off as an average sword, but then he noticed his fingers were going through an outer layer of magic. The sword was disguised.

He looked up at Lirothaen only to see him muttering the ancient language. He looked back at the sword to see that its color and shape had changed. There was a large patch of rust on an aquamarine blue sheath and gem the size of a walnut of the same color adorned the hilt.

Shock filled Eragon's face as he flipped it over and saw it was Unbitr, the sword of brom. The sword of his father.

**not a whole lot going on in this chapter, i know**

**sorry**

**but i was in a hurry to update since it had been so long since i had done last :(**

**sorry again**

**don't forget to review!**


End file.
